This invention relates to packaging of toys, and in particular, to the packaging of toys having displays associated therewith.
Toys are generally placed in packaging which will provide some protection to the toy and provide a means to easily display the toy. The toys are often held in the packaging by wire elements which surround the toy and are twisted on the bottom of the packaging to hold the toy in place in the packaging. This works well for small toys. Large toys require a significant amount of wire, and, because of the shape of the toys, it may not be practical to place the wire around the toy. The wire must therefore be threaded through a portion of the toy or the toy must remain loose in the packaging. Neither of these options is desirable.
Further, many toys incorporate various types of displays, such as the light display incorporated in the devices described in copending application Ser. No. 08/196,949, filed Feb. 15, 1994 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,160, both of which are incorporated herein by reference. Toys incorporating such displays are chosen and bought in part because of the aesthetics of the display. Customers therefore often want to operate the display to determine if they want to buy the toy. This, however, requires removing the toy from the packaging. If the toy is secured in the packaging by wires or some other means, testing the display becomes virtually impossible.
One object of the present invention is to provide packaging for a toy having a display therein.
Another object is to provide such packaging wherein the toy can be easily secured in the packaging without the use of wires.
Another object is to provide such packaging which may be used with virtually any sized toy.
Another object is to provide such packaging wherein a display of the toy may be operated without the need to remove the toy from the packaging.
These and other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in light of the following disclosure and accompanying drawings.